the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wiggy Waxwing/@comment-99.236.163.250-20181030033749
The Care Bears Family (TV Series - 1985-1990) Animation | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | War - Monday, Poct 14, 1985 Friday, December 28, 1990 Leslie Nielsen Michael Caruana as Hamilton the Porcupine Stephen Ouimette as Moose Colin Fox as Michael Wincot as Roy angry voices (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson) Steve Mackall as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Martin Short) James Belushi as Guard Tony Daniels as Beast of Boredom (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Shaffer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"Bobby Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) Robert Bockstael as Jeff Lumby as Christopher Marren as Kelly Rowan as Supporting Tony Daniels as Dr Fright (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hermes (Hercules) Tony Daniels as Scarecrow (Tenderheart Wants to Play the Games Hopscotch),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bobby Driscoll),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Peter Pan (1953) Tony Daniels as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ben Wright),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961) Nanci Chambers as Sawyer's Mom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Heather Angel),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ms. Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Katie Griffin as Sawyer (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kathryn Beaumont),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wendy (Peter Pan (1953) Stuart Stone as Pudge (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Collins),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Sunny Besen Thrasher as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jon Walmsley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Christopher Robin (Pooh) Corey Haim as Ray Lottia as Joyle the Mexican Owl Rich Little as Jacholas the Mexican Owl (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Hans Conried),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of George Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Johny Rosato as Monsiuer's Jacob the Stork Addie Carroll as Jean-De Lucky the Stork (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) John Ingle as Joe Baker as Jack Angel as Paul Soles as as Gay Grandfather's (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking Speaking voice of John Cleese) Tim Allen as Maverick (Gay's Dad) Stanley Tucci as Adam Dad (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of William Edward Phipps),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Prince Charming) Neil Crone as Derek (Dale Dad),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bill Shirley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Carl Banas as Dub Taylor as Matt Minglewood as Ted Father's (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Cromwell),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Colonel Wayne Stewart as Butch Father's (Premiere on Monday, Paug 01, 1988 - December 28, 1990 Novemberance 28, 2003) Mon, Paug 01, 4005- Ready Set Go Go Crazy Lazy Laziest Heroes (TV Series - 1990-2018) Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical | Music | Sport - Monday, April 02,1990 - Monday, August 16,2004 - Friday, December 28, 2018 Mel Gibson as Main Cast George DelHoyo as (1st First Season Episode Apperances -100 - Go Sportacus and The First Morning Adventure Beginning (Pilot) Mel Gibson as Sportacus (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 100 - Go Sportacus and The First Morning Adventure Beginning (Pilot) Magnús Scheving as Sportacus Stanley Tucci as Kate Miller as Stephanie's Mom (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 100 - Go Sportacus and The First Morning Adventure Beginning (Pilot) Natalie Gregory as Young Stephanie Julianna Rose Mauriello as Young Stephanie Chloe Lang as Young Stephanie Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Young Sportacus Michael Oliver as Young Ziggy Jonathan Jackson as Young Stingy Joshua Gi as Young Pixel Trevor Morgan as Anne Hathaway as Alanna Ubach as Scotty Leavenworth as Kyle Swann as Jimmy Pinchak as Connor Matheus as Dylan Cash as Hayden McFarland as Hunter Clary as Ashley Rose Orr as Josh Flitter as Paul Butcher as Daryl Sabara as Jacob Kogan as Samtacus Adam Robert Worton as Jacob Joseph Worton as Tyler Neitzel as Joel McKinnon Miller as Carly Schroeder as Jillian Wheeler as Jillian Marie Hubert as Nicolette Little as Josh Hutcherson as Sara Gettelfinger as Matthew Josten as Boy Jack Palance as Uncle Old Evil Rothbart Rotten Jóhann Jóhannsson as Lord Evil Robbie Rotten Stefán Karl Stefánsson as Lord Evil Robbie Rotten Hayden Panettiere as Baby Stephanie Andrew Lawrence as Baby Ziggy/Baby Stingy Ross Bagley as Baby Pixel Greg Berg as Ziggy (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Shaffer) Tony Anselmo as Stingy (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jim Henshaw) Guðmundur Þór Kárason as Ziggy Jodi Eichelberger Stingy Doug.E.Doug as Pixel Kobie Powell as Pixel Warren Burton as Stingy's Dad Richard Newman as Ziggy's Dad Blanca Camacho as Ziggy's Mom Reginald VelJohnson as Pixel's Dad La Tayna Richardson as Pixel's Mom David Matthew Feldman as Mayor Jennifer Say Gan as Jay Leno as Barry Bostwick as Janitor Drew Carey as Joseph Siravo as John Rothman as Jeff Bergman as Larry Gilman as Bill Farmer as Prinicpal Bulter Sherry Lynn as Ms Teacher Rene Russo as Julie Brown as Jon Lovitz as Van Epperson as Steven Culp as Jeff Daniels as Sam Lloyd as Dabbs Greer as Herschel Sparber as James Cromwell as Charles Rocket as Paul Westphal as Tom Everett as Bill Pullman as Louie Anderson as Ken Davitian as Ted Levine as Gary Sinise as Art LaFleur as Phylicia Rashad as Lynne Thigpen as Geoffrey Holder as Madge Sinclair as Robert Stack as Dennis Farina as Peter Scolari as Linda Hunt as Rolf Saxon as Mindy Sterling as John Kassir as Waluigi Rotten Robert LaSardo as Wario Rotten Ron Howard as Joel Silver as Bill Murray as Larry Bird as Kyle Secor as Douglas Sills as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Howard McGillin) Jack Palance as Lex de Azevedo as Phyllis Diller as David Ossman as James Arrington as Steven Wright as Gregory Snegoff as Jonathan Hadary as Joe Pantoliano as Neil Flynn as Ron Kuhlman as Davis Gaines as Charles Boswell as Dennis Redfield as Beth Grant as John Cothran, Jr. as Danny Murphy as Miles Orman as Paul Pape as Terry Bradshaw as Brian Stokes Mitchell as Sally Dryer as Halle Berry as Paula Abdul as Ken Page as David Strathairn as Paul Ainsley as Ric Stoneback as Michael McGrath as Eddie Deezen as Lenny Wolpe as Jeffrey DeMunn as Sam Hennings as David Brisbin as Jim J. Bullock as Andy Romano as Alan Shearman as David Hasselhoff as Dale Swann as Grace Zabriskie as Roger Rose as James Carter Cathcart as Christopher Maggi as Reynaldo Rey as Willy Parsons as Steve DuMouchel as Special Guest Stars Paul Giamatti as Santa Claus Gregg Popovich as Coach Referee Aliana Lohan as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Abigail (The Care Bears Family),(1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Sean Curley as Boots (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Woody (The Care Bears Family),(1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Gabriel Alvarez as Diego Marquez (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Jacob Kogan as Benny the Bull (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School),(1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Danny Glover as Senor Tuncan (speaks with a an spanish accent) Marc Weiner as Map/Pirate Parrot Chris Gifford as Pirate Pig Mr Salt Ms Pepper Music By Lex De Azevedo & Bruce Fowler Steve Bartek Music Department Regina Belle ... performer: theme song Jeffrey Osborne ... performer: theme song Steve Bartek ... musician: title song Bruce Fowler ... musician: title song Groundling Marsh Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Mon, Poct 04,1993 - Friday, Dec 05,1997 Jean Smart as Maggie Grandmother's Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Monday, August 01, 1994 - Friday, December 31, 1999 Starring David Anthony Pizzuto as Nigel the Great Animal (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Geoffrey Rush) Hadley Kay as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Eric Bana) Babara Franklin as Ms Frizzle The Teacher Mel Gibson as Marlin Telleni Willem Dafoe as Dale Albert Brooks as Uncle Albert Perlstein John Ratzenberger as Joe Ranft as Carlos Alazraqui as Phil Proctor as Jeff Doucette as Archie Hahn as Kerrigan Mahan as Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Allison Janney as Austin Pendleton as Vicki Lewis as Elizabeth Perkins as Jess Harnell as Prinicpal Bruce (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Barry Humphries) Marvin Goldhar as Prinicpal Bruce (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Barry Humphries) Charles Dennis as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bruce Spence) Alex Trebek as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bill Hunter) Jim Ward as David Fox as Lily Tomlin as James Earl Jones as Andrew Stanton as Mr School Bus Driver Fred Stinson as Mr Frizzle Franklin Animation | Action | Family | Fantasy - Mon, Poct 10,1994 Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Ms Sylvia the Flamingo (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) Daniel DeSanto as Tracey Moore as Crystal Scales as Susan Roman as Freddy the Ghost (sound like a voice speak"of Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) Ash Perlman as Gordon Robertson as Rain Pryor as Freddy (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Susan Roman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) James Cromwell as Charles Napier as Robert Cait as Disney's Anatole Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Mystery | Thriller - Mon, Epril 17, 1995 - Mon, Aug 10, 1998 - Friday, Dec 14, 4001 Julie White as Eddie Carroll as Gaston (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Eddie Carroll as Julie Lemiuex as George Carlin as James Belshui as Jayne Eastwood as Aunt La Dolores Edie McClurg as Madame de Roz Bob Newhart as Monsiuer's La Tom (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tony Rosato) Aron Tager as Megan Cavanagh as Annabelle Gurwitch as James Couburn as Richard Kind as Martin Short as Debi Derryberry as Ray Lottia as Susan Roman as Edward Hibbert as Vicki Lews as Shirley Douglas as Linda Kash as Mag Ruffman as Jackie Burroughs as Kenneth Mars as Michael McKean as Christopher Walken as Lorelei King as Disney's Monster By Mistake Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sci-Fi | Thriller - October 14, 1996 - October 18, 1999 - March 28, 2003 Starring Chris Rock as Daniel The Scarecrow Phil LaMarr as Keith Knight as Tony Daniels as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Olivier L'Ecuyer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Anatole (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent) Scott McAfee as Warren Patterson (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Alyssa Milano as Warren Patterson (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Scott McAfee),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Will Arnett as Jodi Benson as Tracey Patterson (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zig (Wumpa's World) Eddie Carroll as Johnny the Ghost (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Kenneth Mars as Uncle Professor Colonel Soucy Patterson The Pickford Police (Tracey's Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jonathan Harris),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Manny (A Bug's Life) Aron Tager as Old Chief Stern The Police (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tim Curry) Jayne Eastwood as Aunt Dolores Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Keith Knight as Rocko Paul Rebuens as Jay Leno as Joseph Bologna as Joy Behar as Alain Chabat as Michael McKean as John Leguizamo as Lorne Cardinal as Gargool (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson) Andrew Stanton as Monty (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Michael T. Weiss),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of The Servant (Disney's Monster By Mistake) Steve Zahn as Daniel DeSanto as Bruce Dinsmore as Jack Castleman Cedric The Entertainer as Drake Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Young Jake Castleman Boy (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 112 - Special Show Talent - 141 - The Best Pet Puppies and Dogs Ever) Billie Mae Richards as Young Jake Castleman Boy Cree Summer as Leena Nick Cannon as Officer Lester Gary Rdystrom Blues Clues Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - October 14, 1996 - February 27, 2004 Michael Rubin as Shrek (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Charlie Mackenzie (So I Married an Axe Murderer) Whoopi Goldberg as Shrek (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) Jessica D. Stone as Blue (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kristin Fairlie),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Little Bear) Steve Burns as Himselves Raffi as Fred McGrath (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Frank Siantra) Seth MacFarlane as Steve (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Frank Siantra) Rich Little as Barney The Dinsoaur (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bob West) Dean Wendt as Barney The Dinsoaur Suzanne Pleshette as Aunt Juliana (Joe Granny's) Ken Whiteley as Uncle Jefferey Michelle Horn as Niketa Calame as Jennifer Lien as Don Rickles as Craig Robinson as Hamm the Cookpig Baker sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cookie (Shrek 4) Traci Page Johnson as Ms Emily the Binoculars (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Rich Little as Grumpy Old Potato Head (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Charles Shaughnessy) Joseph Williams as Amanda Plummer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty Grabstein as Courage Nancy Travis as Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Priscilla (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Chinstrap 2 (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak Miss Clavel (The New Adventures of Madeline (1995),(speaks with a an french accent) Beth Fowler as Blue's Granny Amy Stiller as Roxanne Anne Meara Stiller as Granny's Uberta the Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) Wallace Shawn as Uncle Rex the CrocTurtle (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rex (Toy Story) James Earl Jones as Moo-Fasa The Prickly Pete Pants (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mufasa (The Lion King) Bebe Neuwirth as Auntie Rosetta The Mouse (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Sylvia Marpole (An Extremely Goofy Movie),(speaks with a an french accent) Rich Little as Uncle Pamplemousse The Mouse (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess),(speaks with a an french accent) Erica Yohn as Granny's Loonette the Mouse (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Jack Palance as Bernard Howard McGillin as Major Derek Bedhead (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Earl Boen as Buckaroo The Tap Dancing Horse (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bill Farmer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Goofy (Disney) Rich Little as Slinkie Dog (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Hagerty) James Belushi as Henry the Bunny (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Snicklefritz Edward Hibbert as Lord Rogers (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Rowan Atkinson),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zazu (The Lion King) Patricia Broderick as John Pleshette as Thomass Chevy Chase as William G. Schilling as Michael Rothhaar as Charles Grodin as Holland Taylor as John Cygan as Joan Rivers as Robert Goulet as Frances MacDonald as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Captain Chantal Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted),(speaks with a an italian brookyln accent) Jackie Hoffman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Water Cooler (Robots) Kathleen Freeman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Old Woman (Shrek) Peter Falk as John Finnegan as Bram Morrison as Sean McCann as Kay Hawtrey as Regis Philbin as Joy Philbin as Diane D'Aquila as Jeff Bergman as Brom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Lang) Michael Rubin as Percy (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Martin Clunes) Wags the Dog The Wagettes as Fluffy the dog as Pilchard Maurice LaMarche as Basil (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Barrie Ingham) Edward Hibbert as Mr Dress Up Chest (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Alan Young) Christopher Plummer as Mr Spell (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bernard Fox) as Scruffy Bill Crystal as Martin Short as Anne Meara Stiller as Bobby (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Pauly Shore) Special Guest Stars Charles Ray as G.Clef Dr John as themselves Jack Palance as Old King Charming (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) René Auberjonois as Grand Duke Nika Flutterman as Lady Tremaine the Stepmother (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Suzanne Pleshette),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zira (Walt Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Uma Thurman as Anastasia the Stepsisters (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) Amy Stiller as Drizella the Stepsisters Matt Weinburg as Pinocchio John Finnegan as Professor Geppetto the Toymaker Michelle Nisatro as Female Referee Smash Mouth ... performer: theme song Kellylee Evans Jackie Richardson ... performer: theme song Rocco Gagliese (featurin Jerry Stiller) Dora the Explorer Animation | Starring Ced-Rock-Herles as Mr Elbert The Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cole Hawkins),(speaks with a an india accent) Taborah Johnson Goldberg as Nr Gilberto The Lizard (3rd Second Episode - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allcye Beasley (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes (Arthur) Chris Rock as Rlberto The Turtle Phil LaMarr as Rlberto The Turtle Omarion Grandberry Eddie Kaye Thomas as Prince Cofo (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Joseph Gordon-Levitt),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) (4th Happy Best Friends Day For Prince Cofo Surprise Party) Ben Stiller as Moases Manfred The Bear Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Ms Esmeralda The Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Moria Kelly),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nala (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Caliana Lohan as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Molly (The Care Bears Family: Grumpy Three Wishes) as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Abigail (The Care Bears Family: Birthday Bear's Blues) Harrison Chad as Boots Sean Curley as Boots (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Woody (The Care Bears Family: Grumpy Three Wishes) Max Charles as Young Super Peter Parker the Spiderboy Diamond White as Young Super Betty Brant the Spidergirl Felix Avitia as Young Super Damian Wayne the Batboy (Dora The Explorer) Atticus Shaffer as Super Roscoe The Iron Man Coy Stewart as Super Bullseye The Hulk Hank Azaria as The Big Red Chicken (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Winkler),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hugo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) Howard Morris as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Uncle Mr Troll John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Jacob Kogan as Benny the Bull (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Arnold (The Care Bears Family) Ian Donovan Hyland as Tico (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ponah Bobo as Panju Marquez (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Todd (The Fox and the Hound) Jonah Bobo as Jorge Marquez (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Todd (The Fox and the Hound) Con Pebrahams as Timon Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Scott Weinger),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Aladdin (Aladdin (1992),(speaks with a an india accent) Charlie Sheen Weiner as Tulio Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Smith (Pocahontas),(speaks with a an india accent) Meredith Scott Lynn as Ms Joey Camen as Pete The Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurene Fishburne) John C. McGinley as Joe Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Samuel.L.Jackson) Jack Palance as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - What Boots Was Is Nothing to be Afraid of (The Big Scary Gigantic Magic Thunder Lighting Storm Cloud Ghost Monstrouzilla) Jack Palance as Mr Uncle Wind Old Cloud Grandfather (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 219 - To the Monkey Bars Cheech Marin as Bernito The Bull Hog (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Banzai (The Lion King) Miguel Ferrer as Barthulio The Strong Bull Hog (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shan Yu (Mulan) Loren Lester as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Gringo (Thumbelina) Danny Glover as Senor Tuncan (speaks with a an spanish accent) Lucille Bliss as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Billy Joel),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Dodger (Oliver and Company),(speaks with a an spanish accent) Robert Loggia as Carmen Osbahr as Richard Mulligan as Jimmy Kafka Richard Mulligan as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Pat Morita),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of China of Emperor (Mulan) Robert Vaughn as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Soon Tek Oh),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Fa Zhou (Mulan) Zoe Leader as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Sarafina (The Lion King) Rosalind Chao as Raymond Cruz as Carl Weintraub as Daamen J. Krall as Mary Linda Phillips as Lucille Bliss as Ms. Chao Li Crispin Glover as Mr Pedro Marquez (Dora's Father),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Pattison),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hegdish (Groundling Marsh),(speaks with a an india accent) Cecil Castellucci as Ms Elena Marquez (Dora's Mother),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kajol),(speaks with a an india accent) Moira Bartlett-O'Reilly as Ms Tia Melanie Marquez (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Moria Kelly),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nala (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Con Pebrahams as Mr Tio Marty Marquez (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cam Brainard),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Simba (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Greg-Baldwin as as Senor Nico the Janitor (She's a Exterminator),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Pedro (Corduroy),(speaks with a an spanish accent),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 202 - Rapido Tico Christiana Anbri as Ms Dorothy Monique (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sarah Freeman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of April Glover (Little Bill),(6th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 601 - Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 501 - April Foods Day for El Juan King Bobo Brian Henson as Michael Kostroff as Allan Trautman as Nicholas Guest as as PrincNutcracker Recurring Roles Ryan O'Donohue Prince Cofo of the Cloud Castle (from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket),(2nd Second BD Wong as Prince Derek Li of the Cloud Castle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jackie Chan),(from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket), (2nd Second Andrew Kishino as Sarousch The Genie Joker (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Janja (The Lion Guard Andy Dick as Drakken The Phantom Dee Bradley Baker as Chuckles The Genie Joker Vargus Mason as Knuckles the Genie Joker Whit Hertford as Scott Menville as Cameron Ansell as Franklin (She's A Ninja Turtle as Kung Fu Bear Tara Strong as Sarah Christopher McDonald as Royal Jafar Judy Reyes Howard NcGillin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Whoopi Goldberg as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Andrea Martin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Rachel Harrison as Elaine Del Valle as Ms Val the Octopus (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 104 - We All Scream For Ice Cream (Follow That the Ice Cream Truck) Jada Pinkett Smith as Aunt Frizzle the Female Octopus (2nd Second Season Episode Apperances - 202 - Rapido Tico, 227 - Whose Birthday Is It (Last Finale Disapperances) Judy Reyes as Aunt Frizzle the Female Octopus Allcye Beasley as Gnani the Female Octopus (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Carol Kane),(3rd Season Episode Apperances - 302 - Stuck Truck, 318 - The Super Silly Funny Clown Fiesta (Last Finale Disapperances) Scarlett Johhnason as Ms Val the Octopus Willow Smith as Janet the Octopus (Ms Val & Aunt Frizzle's Daugther),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 502 - Yard Sale at Ms Dorothy Monique House Jaden Smith as Marty The Octopus (Ms Val & Aunt Frizzle's Son) Brian Henson as Buzz Bee Paul Rodriguez as Alex The Circus Lion (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 216 - The Amazing Alex The Circus Lion Zach Braff as Arnold the Monkey Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Map (3rd Season Episode Appearances - 301 - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Evil Swiper The Rabbit Coyote (3rd Season Episode Appearances - 301 - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Uncle Grumpy Old Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tim Curry),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Squidward (speaks with a an french accent) Chris Gifford as Grumpy Old Troll Andrea Martin as Pirate Parrot Frank Welker as The Big Old Purple Yellow Chicken Gilbert Gottfried as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Allyce Beasley as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Susanne Blakeslee),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Howard McGillin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Rich Little as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of ),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zazu (The Lion King) Allyce Beasley as Gioacchino The Circus Lion Jennifer Lopez Renée Elise Goldsberry ... performer: theme song Beau Black ... performer: theme song Robert Lopez ... performer: theme song Kristen Anderson-Lopez ... performer: theme song Mark Mothersbaugh (Replaced by Christopher Willis) Matthew Gerrard (Replaced by Mark Mothersbaugh) Denis M. Hannigan (Replaced by Mark Mothersbaugh) Disney's Bear in the Big Blue House Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Paug 04, 1997 - Dec 14, 2001 Joey Lawrence as Billy Joel as Robert Loggia as Diedrech Bader as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Taurean Blacque) Dee Bradley Baker as Lyle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeff Foxworthy),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Roger Rabbit) Dee Bradley Baker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stephen Root) Vanessa Marshall as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Reba McIntire) Wanda Skyes as Dee Bradley Baker as Mike DelGuidice as Chuck Burgi as Go Diego Go Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Musical - Mon, Paugust 08,4005 - Friday, December 31,2010 Starring Ced-Rock-Herles as Mr Elbert The Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cole Hawkins),(speaks with a an india accent) Phil LaMarr as Alberto The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an jamaica spanish accent) Doug.E.Doug as Albert The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an india accent) Eddie Kaye Thomas as Ian Donovan Hyland as Rescue Pack (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School) Desiree Casado as Supporting John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Uncle Mr Troll Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses First Day (There's a Young Little Kinkajou Is Stuck in the Beehive Trouble) Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa The Camel (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses First Day (There's a Young Little Kinkajou Is Stuck in the BumbleBeehive Trouble) Armand Assante as King Nataniel The Camel (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses First Day (There's a Young Little Kinkajou Is Stuck in the Beehive Trouble) Jada Pinkett Smith as Ms Frizzle the Female Octopus (2nd Second Season Episode Apperances - 202 - Bill Crystal as Cuba Goodin Jr as Earl Boen as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Coburn),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) James Woods as Martin Short as Dom DeLuise as Uncle Old King Crab Michelle Nicastro as Lily Tom Hulce as Donovan Patton as Joe the Walking Stick as Mr Beekeeper Ms Beekeeper as PostMail Man Special Guests Star Paul Rodriguez as Alex The Circus Lion (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 215 - The Amazing Alex The Circus Lion Part 2: the Big Greatest Flop Jungle At The Big Top Jungle Circus Tent (at the Jungle Carnival Fair) as Stefano as Vitaly The Old Tiger as Makunga as Gia Jose Zelaya as Bobo Brothers the Twin Spider Monkeys Susan Roman as Curious George (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Michelle Nisatro as Giggles The Monkeys (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tracey Moore),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) Jeff Bennett as Ringmaster Ralphie Roscoe-Lee-Browne as George Carlin as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Coburn),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) Michael McKean as